Dionte Wesler
Dionte Wesler (ヂオンテ ウェスラー Dionte U~esurā) is a member of White Wolf and a mana-less teenager born in a village far from the royal capital of Clover Kingdom. Appearance Personality Dionte has a very strong, cold, calm but kind-hearted personality. Since childhood, Dionte always got bullied from the fact that he does not have any magic power. Thus, he slowly improve himself physically and mentally until a point where he is able to defeat others who possess great magic power in fight. Since then, he has proved himself to be on par with others around him and gained their respect, even without any magic power he can be as strong or even stronger than his opponent. Battle Prowness Magic * Absorption Magic:'Dionte uses this magic absorb any type of magic (Offensive, Defensive, Reinforcement, Healing and etc), then convert it into pure mana. * '''Reinforcement Magic: ' * '''Healing Magic: Abilities *'Mana Absorption': Dionte's innate ability which let him actively extract small portion of mana around him. The mana he absorbs becomes part of his own, which he could use to cast his magic spells. He usually uses this ability to gather enough mana for the activation his grimoire *'Mana-less: '''Dionte is born without the ability to regenerate mana on his own. If he used up the mana which he absorbed, he will back to be mana-less. However, being mana-less has often helped him avoid mana detection by sensory magic which makes him very suitable for stealth missions. *'Expert Swordsman': From his constant training with the sword in order to overcome his lack of natural magical power, Dionte has developed an impressive skill of swordsmanship *'Enhanced Strength': Dionte has incredible physical strength from his constant training during his childhood due to the lack of Magic Power. *'Enhanced Speed': Dionte is capable of moving in an above-average speed. Due to the fact that he always has to dodge magic attack since childhood. *'Enhanced Durability': Dionte possesses a high durability. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ' Even as a teenager, he already has many battle experience as others always like to start a fight with him. Without an edge in magic power, he rely on fighting techniques and martial arts where he attained from an ancient book he found. Those techniques are considered lost as there is no need to fight physically where magic dominates the current world. However this is what makes them effective as no one can predict Dionte's movement in a fight. *'High Magic Control ability: 'Dionte ability to control magic is very high despite not possessing any magic power. He could instantly understand how to wield magic he after he has absorbed it. Due to his magic-less nature, when he is in contact with pure mana, the mana flows into his body without any conflict *'High Mana Reservoir: ''' Dionte's body are able to store very large amount of magic mana. He is able absorb strong magic such as Salamander's Breath at ease. Equipment '''Grimoire: '''As oppose to other Grimoire, Dionte's does not have a book cover and it only has 1 page. It is rolled into a scroll and tied with rope and a tag with 3-leaf clover on it. Category:Characters Category:Males